


Affection

by benegripe



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Light Spanking, Mutual Masturbation, No Beta, PWP, Running Away, bella is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benegripe/pseuds/benegripe
Summary: The both of them started living together for the past month, and those were from  far the best days she was having since Edward. They became friends, Carlisle enchanted her with his old stories, when le lived in italy, told her about his favorite books, and about art. She naturaly became more invested in they relatioship, trying to read his books, but sometimes not succesing because they were really complex for her to understand at all.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, i think the match very much  
> and daddy issues

Edward was gone for more than one month for now, and bella was still getting nightmares, and sice then Carlisle invested her to spend some time in a cabin he had in the woods, since he worst dreams still happening because she was always in places that remembered him. 

He didn't blamed Edward at all, he couldn't mantain himself in front of Bella, she was fragile, he could not protect her like the doctor. 

The both of them started living together for the past month, and those were from far the best days she was having since Edward. They became friends, Carlisle enchanted her with his old stories, when le lived in italy, told her about his favorite books, and about art. She naturaly became more invested in they relatioship, trying to read his books, but sometimes not succesing because they were really complex for her to understand at all. 

More one month had passed, and they started seeing old movies together, and naturally getting closer and closer, Carlisle felt alive again close to the girl, Bella bella brought him happiness in the simplest things, like asking about his day, since he would still working in the hospital. Bit by bit, Carlisle could fell his old and dead heart ache again to see the beautiful and joyfull smile of Bella when he'd got home.

"Welcome back, doctor." She would chant in the most sweet voices, greeting him with a hug, things got like this pretty quick between, they would go for walks in the woods, contempling nature and seeing those little animals in the way, Carlisle giving her wild purple flowers, that were the the ones that Bella liked the most.

Everything was fine, until one night, Bella was gone for way too much hours in the bath, but Carlisle didn't felt enything wrong, until seeing her in a nightdress, one that made her look way more beautiful, seeing her legs, pinkish knees, and way more plump and flushed. 

"Oh, wow, Miss Swan." 

Carlisle smiled, no one had to say anything, everything was between the lines those past days, he didn't blamed himself for it, Esme and him were not married, and it wasn't like Esme didn't had affairs before. He got himself up walking closer and closer, slowly, enjoying the view, the silk, white skin, almost shiny in the fire of the fireplace.

He didn't though of Bella like that, ever, but the circunstances made everything go like a blur in Carlisle's mind. He touched Bella's chin, rubing his thumb against her lips, so reddish, so invitative, he couldn't restrain himself. 

In that moment everything made sense in the vampire's mind, the urge to protect Bella, the same urge that made him isolate themselves from everyone else, the urge to take her away from him weak and selfish son, he couldn't protect Bella, at all, he couldn't even restrain himself from not killing the poor girl. 

The brown eyes stared deep in the yellowish eyes, trying to unravel the misteries that were hidden there, that night would be something that no one would ever knew, or even think about it. Carlisle's hands drowed into the long hair, caressing gently her scalp while his hand rubbed nicelly her lips, admiring her face getting more flushed, that made him laugh in a low way.

"I didn't know you were into older guys, Bella"

He asked seeing her rushing her hands carresing the arms of the man that embraced her right now, too warm, her scent was drawing any type of self restrain that the doctor had. 

"Only the 300 years older than me"

She joked, resting her head against his chest, slowly starting to dance without music, He kissed her in the forehead, lacing he waist taking her to the center of the living room, seeing the florest from the top behind the glass wall. She was laughing, she simply adored being held by the doctor, he started gently spin her, not longer sitting in the couch, sitting her in his lap.

"Im sorry if this is any awkward for you, i dont think humans make you excited, at all." She said, pouty lips, only making Carlisle smile in a gentle way, kissing her slowly, feeling her body getting lightly more warm. He sucked at her bottom lip, feeling her descompased breath, and the her hands ansious to do something, she quicly found her way, unbottoning his shirt while grinding agaisnt his lap.

"No, No, Honey, lets go slow." He chaunted, gripping her waist, feeling her body through the thin fabric, If Carlisle could breath the would have signed the moment he realized that she had nothing besides the thin nightdress, not even panties. "Naughty girl, uh?" 

"Something had to caught you attention, right?" She said, closing her legs, and tried to avoid the piercing stare of the yellow eyes. 

"Trying to be shy now, sweetheart?" He asked going back to kiss her, his hands running thought her body, feeling the warm skin, his finger going depper and depper into her thighs flesh, grabbing gently, delighting himself with every inch of skin that he could grab. 

"There is...there is no need to be prude right now, there is, Doctor?" If someone saw Bella right now, wouldn't recognize her, maybe it was the desire, or finally being with a real man, or something like this, she wasn't afraid of anything right now, with his hands in her body or his piercing looks, or even his fangs. 

Carlisle hands got a up, bit by bit, while kissing and bitting gently her mouth, pulling her hair slowly, his hands got up to her breasts, they were adorable, small, the right size in his hands, rubbing his fingers between her nipples seing them getting hard and her respiration getting descompased. He removed the handles of the nighdress, kissing into her neck, letting small bites and hickeys, only to mark her as his. His hands wondered into her petite body, putting her breasts out of the dress, grabbing them, seeing how cute they were, he couldn't even think, he started playing with them, while one of his hands trailed it way to her thighs, he only could hear right now Bellas moans and descompased breaths, and of course, his name, and under breath cursing, but he didn't care a lot. 

"It's... It's okay, you can do whatever you want.." She tried to recover her breath to say it, but it all came as a whining, and what could Carlisle do? He would not dissapoint his beautiful girl, would he? 

Carlisle went to her pussy, being the most respectful he could be, feeling how wet the girl was, he could even understand how Edward treasured her that much. He rubbed his fingers slowly through her cunt, rubbing her clit in circular moviments feeling her squirm deliciously in his lap.

"So sensitive, honey, are sure that you are okay?" He asked joking with the girl, she was enjoying herself, touching her breasts herself, Carlisle slaped her ass without thinking two times. "Lay on my lap, can you do that?" He asked in a husky voice into her ear.

Bella did more then that, she stripped herself without any shame and laying into the doctor's lap, she felt his hand sink into her ass, slapping her ass slightly, while his other hand caressed her hair and mouth, putting two fingers inside her mouth seeing her suck with pleasure while his hand rubbed her wet pussy, opening it only to see her slick glow in the moonlight. Carlisle started fingering her, slowly, only one finger, insed and out, he was enjoying himself too, he was proud seeing the young girl dripping wet only for some kisses and a bit of foreplay. 

Now two fingers.

Her moans were like music, and what could he do, he wanted to see Bella happy, of course, woud love even more to see her satisfied, thats why he started rubing her clit while fucking her with his two fingers, starting slow, and going more faster and faster, her slick leaking down his tighs, and her legs squirming.

" I- Im cumming..." Those were the only words he could understand from the babbling she was having, and then the body extasied, his fingers dripping wet, and then one slap on her ass, this time, strong enough to see it turning pink. "Carlisle.." She was all shy, and sincerely he wanted to devour her, in a good way.

"Did you cum good, Miss Swan? Do you want me to eat you out, or you want to leave this for tomorrow's lunch?" He grabbed her by her tighs we would not fuck her in the living room. 

" Stop joking around.." She moutered, all shy and flushed, grabbing into his neck. 

"Im sorry, Honey, i just find beautiful the way you cum" He said laying the girl down in his bed, he started to strip, first his blouse and his pants wet from Bella's slick, at seeing his pants wet Bella wanted to stick her head into a hole. "Hey, thats okay, we can just wash it." 

He said sitting on the bed, his cock was hard, how would no be? 

"You can touch it if you want." He said and for the final show, he took hid briefs out, and Bella, poor little thing, was too shy, touching it, slowly stronking it, slowly getting into it, Carlisle grabbed the naked body, making the girl lay on top of him, while he embraced her shoulders enjoying it seeing the girl making him feel good. He liked playing dirty, moaning dirty things, that he knew she liked it in her ear. 

"Do you want to put it inside, Bella?" He asked, his hands slipping between her legs, rubbing her pussy again, still so wet, rubbing her clit, seeing her squirm into his hand, grind down wanting more. "Cum on my cock, what do you think?" 

Carlisle wanted to touche her for a little bit more, seeing her moan his name into his chest while de fingered her good, hearing the wet noises and how weak her wrist was barely stroking him now, only focusing on her own pleasure. 

"Dont be so selfish, stoke my cock good, just like im fingering you, okay?" He told her going depper, while rubbing her clit with him thumb, and seeing her agreeing just made him smile and moan low into her ear. When he felt she was close to cum, he put the girl sitting on his lap.

"Fuck yourself for me, Princess" He said, and fuck, seeing her trembling and slowly putting his cock deep into herself, hearing the girl moan delightfully and throwing her head back as she started to ride his cock. Carlisle was moaning, but better, he was moaning between her boobs, bitting her nipples and slapping them lightly, Bella was a such a grace riding his cock with so much determination, she was almost cumming again, just like the doctor. 

"Cum i-inside..." She moaned into his year, making him spread he asscheeks and starting fucking her good, just like she wanted, so she could cum with the doctor.

The wave of pleasure hitted them both at the same time, Bella as trembling, espasming in his lap, while his cock was still deep still into her, they both were sweaty, at least Bella was exausted and all hot. She was on four trying to recover any strengh she had, but all she could feel was Carlisle finger into her pussy again streching only to see his cum dripping over.

" I didn't knew you liked creampie" She asked.

" Neither did i, but i think my seed looks good dripping down you, don't you think?"


End file.
